Movie night cuddles
by ericaclois
Summary: Set between Roulette and Crossfire. Clark goes to Lois apartment and knows his way to make himself forgiven ;). Cute one shot.


**Okayyy I suck for titles and summary lol. I just didn't know what to choose so I came up with that one. I've got a random idea at midnight yesterday lol, and I told myself I need to write that, it's just a cute one shot,there's not too much words into it, more description. **  
><strong>Set between Roulette and Crossfire. I hope you'll like it, it's just another way to bring Lois &amp; Clark love story in one of the cutest way ever :-).Don't be too harsh about my English again,remember it's not my native language, so I did my best ;). <strong>

**Smallville, Clark & Lois aren't mine, I wish they were lol. And blah blah blah, you know the song ;)**

**Reviews are always appreciate, it helps. Thank you for those who's gonna read :)**

* * *

><p>Clark was in front the Talon's apartment. He was carrying a nice little bouquet of flowers and some Chinese food .<p>

He was thinking about the day before, he really screwed it up with Lois by hiding her the truth about Oliver's almost sacrifice a few weeks ago at the fund-raiser. Lois has found out about it when they both break into Oliver's office looking for him and she opened his laptop and saw the video where he was standing on a bomb, or so he thought. She didn't understand why he didn't step back knowing it wasn't a real bomb, but then it hit her, he didn't know and he could have killed himself. Clark knew he was in big troubles because he appeared on the video and he was right. When Lois saw him, it seemed to him that she never got so mad . Her face was so angry, she didn't understand why he would hide something like that, he was both their friends.

_"Clark, you lied to me, you lied right to my face and you said everything was fine. No.. Nothing about this... Is fine"_

The words were echoing in his mind since that night. He was feeling so dumb and since, Lois didn't call him or even talk to him. He couldn't stand that feeling of guilt especially when Oliver asked him not to tell Lois about all this and he just respected his choice, tho he still could understand why Lois was so mad.

He was standing in front of the apartment since five long minutes, hesitating. He wanted to have her forgiveness, but he wanted to make it in his own way. He hated when they were like that, distant to each other, fighting. He couldn't bare that anymore, not since he understood what she meant to him, he couldn't loose her once again.

He sighed and cleared his throat and finally decided to knock, closing his eyes in anticipation, scared about the door slamming back into his face.

When Lois opened, she was wearing a small top which was showing half of her belly and a _"Tweety"_ short . She was already in her jammies. He gulped at her view and could take his eyes off anywhere but her breast. She was surprise to see him, she really didn't expect him to show.

- Clark? What are you doing here?

- I...

He simply showed her the bags he was carrying. She slide into her left to let him come in. He walked to the counter and put the bags on, with the bouquet. He didn't dare to give it directly to Lois. The last thing he wanted, was to freak her out again.

And she hadn't say a word since he came in, but she slowly moved to the counter, looking in every bags.

- is there everything I like?

- yep! Absolutely everything! Chinese food, chocolate, maple donuts and some six packs.

She smirked and took the bouquet, smelling it. Clark bit his lips, waiting for her reaction. She raised her eyes to him and her smirk became a mega-watt Lane smile. She said with the lower voice she could find

- thank you!

She put the bouquet in a vase and came back to him. The sexual tension was boiling because of the proximity of their body.

- Lois, I'm really sorry I hide the truth about Oliver but he..

She slowly slide a finger to his lips to shut him. She really took him by surprise and he could feel his whole body starting to contract.

- shht! I know. I went to him yesterday to finally drink that beer and he told me. Tho I know I've been a bit too far again, I always get mad so quickly but you acted just like the friend you are. You've been there for him, more than I did anyway and this, is worth the billions excuses in the world Smallville.

He nodded, relieved that everything will be fine and goes back to normal. Lois knew deep down inside of her that she couldn't stay mad to him that long, not with the whole feelings she had now. She took the food boxes and sat on the counter.

- I hope you didn't eat yet?

-no.. But I don't wanna bother you more.. I just came hoping you will forgive me and so yo did, so I'm just gonna..

- Clark! You made all the way here and God knows how much you must've been struggling in front of my door earlier, hoping I will forgive you so let's have diner together. As you can see, Chloe's still not home so don't worry. And if you're on, we can still make this movie night, real one this time.

He couldn't hide the stupid smile on his face at her request. He will finally have a real evening with Lois. Well"real", more than two friends but it could be like some kind of date tho.

- it almost sounds like a second date!

She almost choke on her noddles and her cheeks turned instantly red. She just muttered

- suit yourself!

They ate quietly and they could feel some romanticism in the air, without even being aware of it. After diner, Lois sat down on the couch, Clark followed her.

When she put the movie, she started to chills, Clark looked at her and smiled.

- Lois?

-yeah?

-come here!

No need to tell her that twice. She moved closer to him and lay her head on his chest, touching his chin. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and gave her the whole warmth his body could have. Lois was wondering how he could be that warm but it was just pure bliss being in his arms.

Clark didn't give a damn about what was playing on TV, he couldn't take his eyes away from the woman inside his arms, she really let him breathless. She was so quiet and sweet in those moments, he will never get enough to look at her. He loved her. Then suddenly his heart started to race at the thought, a thought he never really wanted to face in his whole consciousness .

Lois was having the same kind of thoughts, she could feel her place being just right there, she always knew. Her own heart was racing and she slowly raised her eyes to meet Clark's . She sat on her laps and their faces became dangerously close, they could feel each other's breathe and they were only a inch apart from a kiss.

Lois laid her hand on Clark's chest and she could feel his heart speeding up more and more and to be honest, that what the reason she had raised her head first.

- Clark- she whispered- you heart beats so fast... Is everything okay?

She was too close, too much. He couldn't think straight, he was only seeing her lips and he lost it. He slide a hand behind her neck and put his lips on hers giving her a sweet but passionate kiss.

She moaned, deepening the kiss but opening her lips much more to him. It was literally heavenly, she had dream about this moment so many times, she just couldn't believe it was really happening.

Her hand on his chest slowly goes back to his cheek,and the other one wrapping around his neck while he wrapped one arm around her waist, there was no space left between their two bodies.

He swung her on the couch, laying on top of her and when some serious air was needed, they ended up the kiss. They didn't say a word during several minutes, they simply looked into each other's eyes, foreheads touching.

Lois slowly rub his cheek with her finger. She opened her mouth but no sounds came out, however Clark was faster than her this time.

-Lois.. I really want to be with you. I know after all this time being friends, it's gonna be a bit weird but we can take the whole time you'll need.

She burst into laughs, shaking her head.

- funny the way you're saying that, knowing you're right between my legs at the moment.

She winked at him and he laughed, stealing her another kiss before cutting it and seriously starring at her. She bit her lips and nodded

- I want to be with you too Clark. And we'll take our time, well if we don't break it tonight already considering the awkward position we're in, it seems it's gonna be more complicated than we think.

Clark smiled and being the perfect gentleman. He got up and sat again, helping Lois to snuggle into him and got back to their previous position,only this time, Lois laid her legs on his.

- tonight I just wanna have you in my arms. Let's enjoy this moment and let tomorrow to tomorrow.

-Right!

He laid his head on hers and they entwined their fingers. They fell asleep pretty quickly, Clark finally lay down the couch and Lois was on top of him, her head buried on his neck, one hand on his chest, feeling safe into his big arms wrapped around her.

When Chloe came home, she caught them into that cute position, she couldn't help the smile on her lips. She never seen that kind of love before. She took a blanket that she slowly put on both of them, knowing that soon, the most beautiful love story of the Kansas will begin.


End file.
